


Mein Tomi

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Anal Sex, Claiming, Coercion, Jealousy, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Twincest, botTom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El objetivo de la propiedad no es la riqueza en sí, si no el decir “Es MÍO”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mein Tomi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No mío, tampoco suyo.

**Mein Tomi**

—Tommm –ronroneó entre dientes Bill, gateando sobre el cuerpo dormido de su gemelo. Tom yacía sobre su estómago, desnudo del todo a excepción de sus bóxers y un pie con calcetín que sobresalía por el borde de la litera—. Tomi –gruñó entonces Bill, inclinando la cabeza por entre los omóplatos de Tom y depositando un suave beso ahí.

A modo de respuesta, Tom se estremeció soltando un audible suspiro.

—Vamos Tom, despierta –dijo el menor de los gemelos con voz ronca. Cubriendo el cuerpo de Tom con el suyo, saboreó la piel de sus hombros y cuello entre pequeños besos, mordiscos y lametones que pretendían despertar a su gemelo, lo mismo que tener un poco de pícara diversión en la mañana. La una siendo la hermana de la otra.

—Sha ‘toy… despierto –dijo Tom a través de la almohada, aún con los ojos cerrados.

La mano de Bill descendió por el costado de su gemelo, dedos firmes presionando en los puntos exactos. Segundos después, un gemido quedo llenó el pequeño espacio.

—Quiero –sentenció Bill, resumiendo en una sola palabra su anhelo—. Despierta –le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja derecha—, prometo que valdrá la pena.

Tom pareció considerarlo por escasos dos segundos antes de mover la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo, lo que no le restó la falta de iniciativa al permanecer en la misma postura. –Muévete –murmuró con voz baja—, pesas, sabes –resopló cuando el cuerpo de su gemelo desapareció.

—¿Mejor? –Preguntó Bill, cuando se posicionó de costado al lado de Tom, los dos comprimidos como sardinas en su lata dado el pequeño espacio íntimo que las literas proveían. Estar de tour, viajando por toda Europa en autobús, no era lo que se llamaba comodidad cinco estrellas. Ni hablar de la privacidad. Con un equipo que llevaba muchos años de conocerse, las puertas abiertas de improviso eran el menor de sus problemas. Pese a todo, Tom y Bill atesoraban los pequeños momentos a solas que podían disfrutar en su propio autobús.

Por ello, la necesidad de pasar aquel inicio de mañana juntos. El sol aún no salía, no lo haría por al menos un par de horas, pero el desvelo valía la pena cuando tanteando entre la oscuridad, se daban el primer beso.

—Ah –jadeó Tom, despertando rápidamente con los besos en el cuello que Bill le prodigaba—. Impaciente –bromeó a medias a sabiendas de lo mucho que él mismo lo deseaba—. Sabes que esta noche hay hotel. Pudiste haber esperado un poco.

—Nop –descendió más su gemelo por su pecho, con la lengua trazando un camino húmedo hacía su ombligo mientras jugaba con sus pezones descubiertos—. He esperado casi una semana, no más.

—Mentiroso, sólo han sido dos días…

No perdiendo tiempo en preámbulos innecesarios como responder acusaciones infundadas, Bill se incorporó sobre sus rodillas, sentado entre las piernas de Tom, que lo miraba con ojos perezosos por el sueño. —¿Listo? –Confirmó con seguridad, extrayendo a su vez en un pequeño tubo de lubricante que guardaban debajo del colchón para casos como ésos.

El mayor de los gemelos casi ronroneó a modo de respuesta. Temblando con anticipación, levantó las caderas para ser desnudado. El frío de los primeros días de febrero olvidado en aquel pequeño cubículo donde el calor se extendía con la misma rapidez que lo hacía en su bajo vientre.

—Así me gusta –dijo Bill con una expresión depredadora antes de perder la habilidad de formar frases completas al concentrarse por completo en Tom.

El resto de la mañana, al menos hasta mediodía cuando arribaron a una nueva ciudad, lo pasaron detrás de las cortinillas que los protegían del mundo exterior.

 

—Buenos días a todo mundo –tarareó Bill cual pajarillo mañanero, al abrir la puerta del autobús que pertenecía a Georg y a Gustav y encontrarse con sus amigos vestidos y listos para una tarde de entrevistas.

—Justo a tiempo para desayunar, ¿quieren algo? –Inquirió Gustav, que desde el frente de la pequeña estufa que decoraba la mini cocina, guisaba su ya famoso omelet de jamón y verduras—. También hay batido de vainilla –indicó con la espátula al centro de la mesa, donde descansaban un par de vasos.

Bill se sirvió a sí mismo apenas se sentó. Hambriento como estaba, creía poder comer ración doble de todo lo que le pusieran en un plato.

—¿Quieres que te sirva, Tom? –Ofreció Georg al mayor de los gemelos un vaso con batido repleto hasta el borde, la espuma a punto de derramarse.

Diez minutos después, los cuatro comían en la mesa al tiempo que revisaban el itinerario del día. Además de entrevistas, la agenda marcaba una corta sesión fotográfica que sólo incluía a Bill.

—Caray, como odio que Jost haga eso –refunfuñó Bill, viendo como sus planes de pasar la tarde en la cama con Tom se desvanecían.

—Puedo acompañarte si quieres –dijo Tom con ligereza—. Oh, gracias –agregó cuando Georg le tendió una servilleta—. Así al menos podemos regresar juntos.

—Hay ensayo de la banda para nosotros –comentó Gustav por encima de su periódico. Demasiado ensimismado en un artículo que hablaba de las alarmantes cifras de delincuencia en Asia como para importarle el lazo de los gemelos—. Además Bill es un niño grande ya, se las puede arreglar con ningún problema sin ti.

—Ow –se quejó el menor de los gemelos. Apartando su plato de comida a medio terminar, se cruzó de brazos—. No es justo.

—Cuando regreses… —Se inclinó Tom para susurrarle al oído—. Te lo compensaré.

Bill esbozó una de sus sonrisas enigmáticas.

 

—Gente, siempre es un placer trabajar con ustedes. Nos vemos mañana…

—Hasta luego…

—Bettie, espera, vamos juntas…

Bill se masajeó las sienes con cansancio. Más tarde aquel mismo día, luego de terminar con una agotadora sesión de cuatro horas frente a los reflectores, se tallaba los ojos cansados. Sin remedio a causa de problemas técnicos fuera del alcance de cualquiera, la sesión se había prolongado más de lo previsto.

Hambriento, exhausto y con deseos de haber cancelado con antelación, Bill se despidió del staff lo más rápido posible, conteniendo un enorme bostezo, al cruzar la puerta trasera del edificio y esperar a su chofer.

Esperaba a Michael, un guardaespaldas nuevo en el equipo que había sido contratado para ese tour, así que se sorprendió al ver como los cristales ahumados se deslizaban del moderno vehículo que pertenecía a Georg.

—Hey lindura, ¿quieres dar una vuelta conmigo? –Dijo a modo de broma, guiñándole un ojo.

—Idiota, apuesto que pediste venir por mí sólo para hacerlo –rodeó el menor de los gemelos el vehículo para luego introducirse en éste—. Wow, es una maravilla –admiró el interior del vehículo.

—¿Cuánto cobras la hora? –Se rió Georg a pesar del golpe en el brazo que recibió.

—Basta. No estoy de humor –se colocó Bill el cinturón de seguridad—. Estoy muerto.

—Tengo algo que podría traerte de vuelta a la vida –volvió a guiñar el ojo el bajista.

—¡Georg! –Se escandalizó Bill—. No bromees. Tantos meses de abstinencia te tienen mal.

—Nah, no son tantos… —Giró Georg en una esquina—. Apenas unos… Mierda…

—¿Qué? –Arqueó el menor de los gemelos una ceja—. ¿Cuántos meses tienes sin sexo?

—Uf, es temprano –consultó el bajista su reloj imaginario—. ¿Burger King o McDonald’s? Elige.

—¡Georg Listing, dilo de una puta vez! –Exigió Bill, frotándose las manos con ansías, seguro que la respuesta de Georg sería lo suficientemente buena como para hacerle pagar la broma anterior—. Anda, soy yo, tu amigo y confidente Bill –pestañeó con exageración—. ¿Sí? Diiimeee. Prometo no decirle nunca, jamás a nadie. Antes muerto –hizo un puchero.

—Argh, odio que hagas eso –frunció el ceño Georg, que a pesar de todo se sonrojó—. Bien, han sido once meses y--…

—Mierda –exclamó Bill por lo bajo.

—… Y casi veinte días –finalizó el bajista con las orejas rojo granate—. No es que lo cuente, sólo que, mmm, tú sabes cómo es esto.

—Eres patético –se burló Bill—. Mira, McDonald’s. Apuesto a que Tom comería con gusto dos hamburguesas con ración doble de papas fritas.

—Bien, allá vamos –se introdujo Georg en el servicio de ventanilla—. Yo creo que voy a pedir… ¿Qué será bueno? –Murmuró para sí.

Por desgracia para él, el tema anterior no moría.

—Así que… ¿Un año? –Sonrió Bill con maldad.

—¡No es un año! –Reclamó el bajista—. Sólo once meses y…

—Veinte días, ajá, como digas –rodó los ojos el menor de los gemelos—. O un año, que es lo mismo. Eso explica las manchas sospechosas en cada una de tus pijamas.

—¡No dejo manchas!

—¿Apuestas? –Bill lo tentó.

Georg no respondió pues era su turno en ventanilla. Luego de pedir seis hamburguesas con papas, dos malteadas de fresa, una de chocolate, un café expreso y dos ensaladas sin aderezo, además de haber pagado, ya estaban conduciendo de regreso al hotel en el que se hospedaban.

—Georg –canturreó Bill en un cruce doble, casi desierto—, no creas que lo he olvidado…

—Preferiría que lo hicieras –respondió el bajista, casi deseando darse contra el volante, todo con tal de no tener que escuchar burla alguna—. Mira, ya sé que he dejado pasar el tiempo, pero…

—¿Pero? –Movió la mano el menor de los gemelos, instándolo a continuar.

Georg se lamió los labios con lentitud, calculando sus palabras. Una sílaba de más podía ser el detonante a la dinamita que Bill solía ser cuando el tema le apasionaba o no era de su agrado.

—Antes que nada –pidió el bajista—, sé comprensible. –Miró por el rabillo del ojo a su compañero de banda, que se tensó al instante.

—¿Qué tan grave es? –El ceño de Bill se sumió—. ¿Pescaste algo, estás en tratamiento con penicilina y por eso no tienes sexo? No es taaan grave –exageró—. A menos que sea algo que no se cure con penicilina… ¡¿O es que te casaste en secreto y tienes una familia secreta?! –Abrió los ojos grandes Bill, aferrándose del brazo de Georg con diez uñas filosas—. Espera, no puede ser, si estuvieras casado tendrías sexo –se explicó a sí mismo con lógica—. Me rindo –dejó de hablar al fin—, sea lo que sea, lo entenderé.

—¿Lo prometes, no, lo juras? ¿Juras que lo entenderás?

El menor de los gemelos alzó una mano al aire y con la otra en el pecho lo afirmó. –Lo juro, que sea lo que sea, lo entenderé y su está en mi poder, te ayudaré.

—Claro que lo está… —Susurró Georg, de pronto apagando el vehículo—. Pero tendremos que hablarlo después. Ya llegamos.

Bill estaba por replicar que eso era una jugada de lo más barata, el escaparse porque ya habían llegado a su destino, pero optó por ceder una única vez. Estaba cansado, hambriento y quería ver a Tom. Incluso aunque fuera el secreto más jugoso de Georg, podía esperar.

—¿Mañana entonces me dirás? –Confirmó Bill cuando salieron al estacionamiento subterráneo y caminaron rumbo al elevador.

Georg tragó saliva. –Mañana, sin falta.

 

—¿Un año y veinte días? Oh Dios –se escandalizó Tom al quitarse la camiseta y los pantalones—. Yo no lo soportaría ni dos semanas. Es demasiado –reprobó con incredulidad, gateando hasta el centro de la cama que esa noche él y Bill compartirían—. ¿Estás seguro que no era una broma?

—Lo dudo –apagó Bill la lámpara de noche apenas su gemelo se deslizó dentro de las mantas—, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando algo de verdad lo avergüenza.

—Rojo.

—Exacto –confirmó el menor de los gemelos. Abrazando a Tom por la cintura, entrelazó con él las piernas—. Además está el resto. Su ‘lo entenderás sin importar qué’ sonó tan serio. Georg no es de los que bromea con cosas así.

—Mmm –murmuró Tom, su tibio aliento chocando contra el cuello de su gemelo. Los dos abrazados estrechamente en aquella enorme cama, casi perdidos entre la calidez de las sábanas—. Al menos mañana sabrás el resto.

—Y tú también –murmuró Bill contra la oreja de su gemelo, apreciando con encanto como éste se estremecía de pies a cabezas en una serie de escalofríos—. ¿Tienes sueño?

—Depende –gimió Tom cuando la pierna de su gemelo se deslizó por su repentina erección—. ¿Qué hay para mañana?

—Jost prometió nada antes de mediodía –sonrió Bill con deseo—. Si quieres…

Tom asintió.

 

A Bill le tomó más de lo que esperaba el poder saber el secreto de Georg.

Como a sabiendas de que el menor de los gemelos era un cazador experimentado y él la presa inocente, el bajista aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad, por muy ridícula que fuera, para excusarse de estar a solas con él. Ya fuera ofreciéndose a ir por el café o una repentina serie de visitas al sanitario que le ocasionaron tener que mentir respecto a haber comido algo en mal estado y tomar medicamento para ello, Georg no se rendía, del mismo modo en que Bill no cejaba en su empeño de enterarse cuál demonios era su secreto.

Al final fue Georg el que no lo previó todo. Decidiendo que un cigarrillo lo libraría de la tensión vivida desde días atrás, erró al encontrarse con el menor de los gemelos acorralándolo detrás de donde tenían aparcados los autobuses de la gira.

Aquella era una parada de una hora donde debían estirar las piernas, surtir la nevera e ir a un sanitario real si lo deseaban, no una donde se iba a tener que enfrentar con su secreto.

—¿Y bien? –Encendió Bill su propio cigarrillo—. Soy todo oídos –enfatizó con una sonrisa—. Suelta la sopa.

—Argh –intentó Georg darse la vuelta, convencido de que si veía a alguien del equipo, a quien fuera, sin importar si era Gustav, algún técnico de sonido o hasta el mismo conductor del autobús, se le iba a pegar como con pegamento industrial—, no, me niego a humillarme por propia voluntad –se cruzó de brazos con rotundidad. Con la mano de Bill presionando su hombro, nulas eran las opciones de escapar.

—Me lastima esa falta de confianza, Georg –se hizo el ofendido el menor de los gemelos al ponerse una mano sobre el pecho—. Prometí entenderlo, así que vamos, dilo. Escúpelo.

El bajista se estrujó el rostro con ambas manos. —¿Seguro? Una vez empiece no hay marcha atrás.

—Por millonésima vez, sí, estoy seguro –se llevó Bill las manos a la cadera—. Por Dios, no es como si hubieras matado a alguien. Sólo quiere saber porqué no has tenido sex—…

—Porqueestoyenamorado –dijo de golpe y sin aviso Georg, todo en un mismo aliento.

—¿Qué? –El menor de los gemelos hizo una mueca—. De nuevo, esta vez más despacio. Toma aire y haz que te pueda entender.

Georg inhaló profundo. –Dije que no he tenido sexo en un año porque estoy enamorado de alguien –bajó la vista—. Es patético, lo sé.

—N-No, no lo es –mintió Bill—. Es un poco… inesperado. Tierno de alguna manera, uhm, no lo que imaginaba, pero…

Un silencio tensó se instauró sobre ambos. Los dos sabiendo que quien rompiera el silencio primero, tendría que quitarle hierro al asunto.

—Ok, porque tengo que saber, ¿quién es? –Chocó hombros Bill con Georg—. ¿Es la nueva aprendiz de maquillaje? Noté que la mirabas la semana pasada antes de ese show que dimos en Portugal. ¿Es ella?

—Ehm, no, no es ella –denegó Georg con movimientos cortos de la cabeza, aún con la mirada fija en un punto del suelo.

—¿Es una fan entonces? Nunca dices nada, pero… —Intentó adivinar el menor de los gemelos, antes de verse interrumpido por una revelación que no esperaba en lo más mínimo.

—De hecho –se mordió el labio inferior—, no es una chica. Es…

—Nooo –exclamó Bill con asombro, los labios fruncidos en una eterna ‘o’ que se alargaba sin remedio—. No, no, no, es una broma, ¿no es así? Tienes que estar queriéndome tomar el pelo. Es… demasiado increíble. Georg –lo sacudió por los hombros—, dime la verdad.

—Estoy enamorado de otro hombre –dijo Georg con el mismo tono que tendría alguien que soltara una carga pesada luego de un largo camino, algo así como mil kilómetros con una tonelada encima.

A Bill le tomó un par de minutos recomponerse. En su cabeza reproduciendo las palabras del bajista una por una, analizando cada pequeño inflexión de la voz, lo mismo que las pausas, el significado individual incluso de cada sílaba, todo fuera por entender mejor. Al final, resignado, luego de que Georg se fumara de golpe tres cigarrillos más, fue que se atrevió a hacer la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Quién? –casi ladró. Tomó aire, decidido a replantear su tono—. Perdón, prometí ser comprensivo, lo voy a tomar con calma. ¿Es alguien que conozca?

Georg tiró la colilla de su casi consumido cigarro al suelo y la aplastó con el zapato. –Se puede decir que sí. Sí, sí lo conoces.

—No es David, ¿verdad? Porque eso sería bizarro. Es como un padre para nosotros, por Dios, o un hermano mayor, no…

—No es él.

Bill se dejó caer contra el costado del autobús que él y su gemelo compartían, no muy seguro de si eliminar a David como uno de los posibles candidatos ayudaba o empeoraba la situación.

—¿Hace mucho tiempo que…? ¿Eres gay? –Bill se pasó la mano por la frente, enjugándose un sudor invisible que lo cubría por completo—. Porque si es así, está bien. Tú sabes que enamorarse es enamorarse, no importa sexo, raza o…

—Bill –Georg parece al borde del colapso—, eres mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo…

Algo en aquellas palabras que salieron de la boca de Georg saltó algún mecanismo dentro de la mente de Bill, que al instante comprendió, una ráfaga de impulso asesino recorriéndolo desde la punta de los pies hasta el cabello más largo.

—Dime que no… —Bill apretó la mandíbula. Un movimiento en falso y se podía delatar. Lo que él tiene con su gemelo no es precisamente algo que todos sepan, por lo mismo, debe aparentar por su bien, por el de ambos, por la banda—. ¿Es Tom? –Preguntó al fin—. ¿Es él, no es así? –De algún modo se las arregló para sonreír, más que eso, para hacer parecer la sonrisa real.

—Sí –suspiró Georg—. ¿Estás molesto? Sabes que no me atrevería a hacer nada sin antes hablarlo contigo, pero es que… Ha sido un año largo y… el catorce de febrero se acerca. Día de los enamorados… Pensé que podría intentarlo. Claro, sólo si Tom acepta.

Por el bien de dejar su secreto de ese mismo modo, Bill sonrió como siempre. —¿Molesto? Nah, me parece… ¿Increíble es la palabra? Wow, es que… Vaya, no escucha uno esto todos los días.

—Perdona, Bill, si—… —Georg no dijo más, puesto que Gustav se asomó por un resquicio entre los dos autobuses y les avisó que ya estaban por partir—. ¿Hablamos más tarde?

—Ok –asintió Bill, los dos caminando de vuelta a sus respectivos buses. Georg con una sonrisa tímida entre labios que se ensanchó cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre Tom al tiempo que éste tomaba un trago de cerveza sin alcohol y eructaba apenas beberla.

Bill apenas si pudo contenerse.

 

—Hey –saludó Georg a Bill dos días después, a la hora del desayuno. Hospedados en un hotel con buffet, aprovechaban la hora del desayuno para desquitar el hambre.

Tomando asiento en una mesa completamente alejada de las pocas personas que comían tan tarde, por instancias del bajista, apenas estuvieron fuera de oídos indiscretos, Georg le dijo a Bill lo que él llamaba sus buenas noticias.

—Voy a invitarlo a una cita conmigo, el domingo. Sé que es una fecha trillada con todo eso del rojo, las flores y los chocolates, pero lo voy a hacer. ¿Qué dices? –Bill casi escupió su café con dramatismo, aún alteado por la confesión escuchada, para nada preparado a los planes de Georg que incluían a su gemelo.

—¿No es un poco apresurado? –Contestó con el mejor tono de indiferencia que podía manejar para estarse muriendo de celos—. Quiero decir, Tom es un abuelo, no le gustan las sorpresas. Es más –se apresuró a mentir—, creo que hasta podría darle un ataque cardíaco si te sobrepasas.

—No, verás, planeo que sea algo romántico. No mucho –se explicó el bajista—. Hablé con Jost y él prometió darnos ese fin de semana libre. Ya reservé una habitación de hotel…

Bill comenzó a toser de golpe. Con media tostada francesa dentro de la boca, apenas si pudo respirar cuando la simple idea de su gemelo y Georg en la misma habitación, a solas, le produjo que el monstruo de los celos reptara desde sus intestinos hasta su garganta.

—Cuidado –lo reprendió Georg al darle golpecitos en la espalda, ajeno a que él era el causante de aquello—. Mastica bien.

—Eso intentó –se excusó el menor de los gemelos. “No me lo pones fácil”, pensó con resentimiento—. Conozco bien a Tom –regresó al tema—, y sé que no es de los que celebren fechas tan comerciales.

—Seh, bueno –se encogió de hombros Georg—, mi plan es aprovechar el valor de la fecha, decirle lo mucho que pienso en él cuando…

A Bill la boca se le torció de lado. –Basta –pidió al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

—Espera, Bill –lo sujetó Georg por la muñeca, una expresión dolida en sus facciones—. Pensé que estabas bien con esto de Tom y yo.

—Y lo estoy –mintió el menor de los gemelos—, es sólo que… El tour está tan cerca. Una relación necesita de tiempo, de dedicación.

—Es perfecto –explicó el bajista—, quizá algo podría funcionar entre los dos. Uno nunca sabe –agregó con un dejo de esperanza que le revolvió las tripas a Bill. Éste quería a Georg como sólo años de convivencia cercana podían lograr, pero la presente situación lo tenía al borde de apuñalarlo con el cuchillo de la mantequilla si osaba acercase a su Tomi—. Tal vez lo mío con Tom esté destinado a funcionar.

—No lo creo, Georg –se volvió a sentar Bill. De pronto su apetitoso desayuno le parecía tan delicioso como masticar cartón—. ¿Qué tal si algo sale mal? Todos estamos en una banda. Las cosas podrían salirse de control y arruinarlo todo –justificó todo con razones reales; la principal, escondida. Sellada detrás de sus labios. Antes prefería cortarse la lengua que admitir que tenía celos.

La expresión de Georg se ensombreció. –Si tienes algo que decir, mejor sé claro –pidió con voz tensa.

Bill sopesó las posibilidades en un milisegundo. Se mostraba renuente a que George le confesara sus sentimientos a Tom y quedaba como el malo de la historia, o permitía que lo hiciera y… Claro que Tom jamás lo dejaría ir por Georg, por nadie en el mundo, pero la simple idea le humedecía los ojos.

—Perdón –murmuró al fin, sonriendo de algún modo que ni él mismo entendió—. Tienes razón. Estoy siendo un crío. Por supuesto que te apoyo, Georg, eres uno de mis mejores amigos en el mundo.

Las gracias que el bajista le dio le supieron amargas. Casi a traición.

 

—¿Estás seguro de que todo está bien? –Preguntó Tom por tercera vez en lo que iba del día a Bill. Éste, que desde que había regresado de desayunar, e incluso de días antes, se comportaba un tanto inquieto, había llegado al tope.

Tom observaba a Bill a través del espejo que la maquillista en turno para una rápida entrevista había colocado en la habitación. Tom no necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de incluso los más mínimos cambios de estado de ánimo en su gemelo. Por encima de cualquier estado de humor imperceptible, dado que Bill era un as en ocultar sus emociones, era Tom quien siempre lo descubría.

En esta ocasión sin tener que ir muy lejos, sólo analizando el repentino instinto posesivo con el que lo trataba. Empezando por una repentina sesión de sexo apenas regresó de desayunar y luego la necesidad imperiosa de seguirlo a cada lado sin importar cuál fuera. Primero a la ducha y luego a la cabina de maquillaje. Resultaba al mismo tiempo adorable y perturbador.

—Bill –chasqueó Tom los dedos en el aire, deseando atraer la atención de su gemelo apenas la maquillista abandonó la pequeña habitación—. Te noto distante –presionó el piercing de su labio con la lengua—, ¿pasa algo? ¿Seguro? –Intentó confirmar ante la simple negativa que recibió.

—Estoy un poco cansado –se justificó su gemelo con un leve movimiento de hombros. Casi recostado en un pequeño diván que servía de utilería, se le veía distante—. No es nada, Tomi.

—Si tú lo dices –se puso de pie el mayor de los gemelos—. Voy al baño, no me tardo.

Con la mano en la perilla de la puerta, confirmó sus sospechas de que algo realmente malo sucedía cuando Bill dijo “voy contigo”.

Ignorando lo que obviamente era un llamado de auxilio, Tom aceptó.

 

—¡Ough, Bill! –Gritó Gustav de dolor—. Ten cuidado, caray –retiró su mano de entre las de Bill.

—Lo siento, Gus –se disculpó éste.

Viernes en la noche del primer fin de semana que tenían libre en meses y lo que hacían eran arreglarse las uñas. La señal de la televisión era un asco desde donde estaban y tras comer una pizza de champiñones con salami y emborracharse como idiotas, lo que quedaba era hacerse manicure o irse a dormir.

Los dos habían optado por la primera opción.

—Joder, no eres tú mismo hoy –gruñó Gustav al meterse el dedo a la boca, probando el inequívoco sabor a sangre. Una cutícula parecía siempre tan inofensiva hasta que era arrancada de cuajo.

—Seh, extraño a Tom –murmuró Bill entre el estupor de la borrachera. Alcoholizarse con Gustav no era precisamente lo que se clasificaría como diversión, pero a falta de algo más... Muy para su mala suerte, Georg, de alguna manera oscura y plagada de trampas, estaba seguro, había convencido a Tom de que salieran ellos dos juntos, dejándolo a él y al baterista atrás.

—Duh, obvio. Tú siempre extrañas a Tom –le lanzó Gustav una nueva lata de cerveza, antes de regresar a gatas al alfombrado sobre el que estaban tirados.

—Uhm… Es que… Estúpido Georg –casi escupió Bill de una vez por todas.

—¿No tiene eso algo que ver con el plan “Catorce” ultra secreto que involucra a Tom? –Preguntó Gustav, apoyado sobre su codo y sin mayores intenciones que saciar su curiosidad.

La borrachera de Bill pareció disiparse. —¿De qué hablas?

—Ops, creo que hablé de más –se rió como niño el baterista—. Es un se-cre-to. Ultra secreto. Nadie debe saberlo o… O… Cosas malas pueden ocurrir.

—Vamos, Gusti –usó Bill el apelativo cariñoso con el que el rubio cedía con facilidad—, dime. Prometo que de mis labios no sale nada –hizo mímica de cerrarse la boca con un candado y tirar la llave lejos.

Los ojos desenfocados de Gustav parecieron a pesar de la bruma etílica que los cubría, serios por un segundo. Sopesando si sería peor soportar a Bill insistiendo por saber o a Georg molesto por haberlo hecho, consideró que el futuro era demasiado incierto como para elucubrar así que lo dijo.

—Ya ves que a Georg le gusta Tom… No sé si lo sabes o lo has notado o…

—Ajá –confirmó Bill, los puños apretados—, estoy enterado. Sigue.

—Pues verás, nuestro querido amigo Georg planea una cita romántica, cena y todo, un poco de vino y hacer su jugada. Incluso reservó una habitación de hotel. La suite de luna de miel –guiñó un ojo—. Va a llegar tan lejos como Tom le permita luego de un par de tragos de tequila.

—¿Conque tequila, eh? –Se oscurecieron los ojos de Bill con la rabia. Todos en la banda lo sabían, que Tom y un par de tragos de tequila eran una pésima combinación; que el mayor de los gemelos podía ser bastante dócil con aquel tipo específico de licor. Bill rechinó los dientes, extrañamente con satisfacción, puesto que con aquella información tenía una ventaja por encima de Georg. Si éste quería jugar rudo, así sería.

—Pero, shhh –entrecerró Gustav los ojos, la botella de cerveza balanceándose peligrosamente por entre sus dedos—. Porque es un secreto…

Cinco minutos después, dormido de costado para no ahogarse, el baterista no imaginaba la bestia sangrienta que había desatado en Bill gracias a su indiscreción.

 

—¿Bill? –Indeciso de seguir los pasos por los que su gemelo lo guiaba con prisa, Tom se atrevió a protestar. Sujeto por la muñeca con una mano que más bien parecía mandíbulas de oso debido a la presión con la que lo tenía agarrado, carraspeó sin gran éxito—. Vamos, Bill, ¿qué pasa? Éste no es nuestro piso –aclaró sólo por si acaso. El menor de los gemelos se mostraba firme en sus decisiones y así lo hizo ver con creces al presionar el último piso del ascensor y llevarlos a ambos a lo que parecía el ala más desierta del hotel en el que se hospedaban por aquel fin de semana—. ¡Bill, basta!

El aludido frenó en seco, justo frente a la última puerta del corredor.

—¿Tú me –tomó aire— amas, Tomi? –Sus ojos con pupilas dilatadas clavados en Tom. Éste tragó saliva sin entender muy bien de qué iba todo.

—¿Qué…? ¡Por supuesto que sí! –La mano que Bill le sujetaba de pronto cayó libre a su costado—. Tú sabes que sí, por siempre –articuló lo último con un aliento entrecortado, poco antes de verse impulsado contra la pared y besado con cierta rudeza—. Mmm –jadeó con deleite—, aquí no. Nos puede ver alguien.

—Alquilé toda la planta –murmuró Bill entre besos—. Solos tú y yo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? –La repentina revelación de un hecho cayó sobre Tom como por sorpresa.

—Catorce de febrero, Tomi. Día de los enamorados –dijo Bill al tiempo que pasaba su pulgar por los labios rojos y abultados de su gemelo—. Para nosotros dos no hay cenas a la luz de las velas con ojos ajenos, pero –sonrió levemente— sí esto –anunció con un brillo extraño que Tom no supo identificar y que dejó pasar cuando el brillo plastificado de una tarjeta relucía con la luz.

Tom se ruborizó de pies a cabeza. –Pensé que… No sé, te habías estado comportando extraño estos últimos días. Como si no fueras tú mismo.

—¿Eso? Oh, Tomi, no era nada –lo arrinconó su gemelo, juntando sus mejillas—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Creo que ya lo hiciste –gimió Tom al sentir la lengua traviesa de su gemelo recorrer el sensible punto que sólo él sabía que se encontraba detrás de su oreja—. Ouch –soportó el mordisco en el lóbulo por su pequeña broma—. Adelante, pregunta.

—¿Eres mío, sólo mío?

Tom se ahorró muchas palabras al decir simplemente ‘sí’.

En cuestión de segundos ambos se vieron sumergidos en la necesidad de estar el uno con el otro, piel contra piel, unidos desde los labios hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies.

Trastabillando en la oscuridad de la habitación, no perdieron tiempo en desnudarse con premura para caer sobre la cama. Tom un tanto apabullado por la decoración de la habitación, que incluía iluminación por medio de velas, así como un aroma floral que se debía en gran parte a la enorme cantidad de pétalos de rosas que formaban un pequeño sendero directo al colchón, decorado éste con una figura emblemática de un corazón.

—No puedo creer que tú hayas hecho esto, ah –arqueó Tom la espalda, desnudo del todo y tendido sobre su espalda. Bill avanzó hacía él de gatas, un gesto depredador en sus facciones, una pequeña botella con lubricante en la mano.

—Qué puedo decir –se alzó la comisura de los labios del menor de los gemelos—. Sólo digamos que Georg me ayudó –“sin saberlo” agregó en su mente con maldad.

Arrodillado entre las piernas de su gemelo, apretó la botella de lubricante hasta tener una pequeña cantidad en la yema de los dedos. —¿Listo? –Desde su sitio, aferrando la almohada sobre la que descansaba la cabeza con ambas manos, Tom gimió quedó en un gesto de asentimiento.

Bill trabajó con cuidado primero uno y luego dos dedos, consciente de que tenían que apresurarse, puesto que la segunda parte de su plan estaba por cruzar las puertas en cualquier momento.

‘Tomar prestada’, como lo había llamado él, la tarjeta con la que la suite que Georg planeaba usar para seducir a su ebrio gemelo se abría, no había sido nada difícil. Así como tampoco lo fue convencer a Tom de pasar juntos aquel último día libre que Jost les otorgaba.

Más fácil aún había sido el asegurarle a Georg que él mismo se encargaría de convencer a Tom de llegar a la hora en que la cita supuestamente iba a ser. Todo marchaba tal como él lo deseaba.

Trabajando un tercer dedo en el cuerpo de su gemelo, Bill contempló con devoción aquella figura, tan parecida a la suya y al mismo tiempo tan diferente, estremecerse de placer.

—No puedo más –jadeó Tom entrecortadamente—. Ven aquí, Bill, hazlo –pidió el mayor de los gemelos abriendo un poco más las piernas, invitando a Bill a perderse entre ellas.

—Sí, sí –tomó Bill un poco más de lubricante para untarlo sobre su erección—. Eleva las caderas –indicó con los ojos consumidos en deseo—. Eso, así –se apoyó en las rodillas de Tom que temblaban. Deslizándose dentro del cuerpo de su gemelo, apretó los dientes a la familiar sensación, como siempre, rogando a todos los ángeles y demonios del mundo la voluntad necesaria para no correrse como adolescente.

Tom recibió la intromisión en su cuerpo con gusto. Ojos entrecerrados debido al placer, presionó la cabeza contra la almohada ante la siempre abrumadora sensación de encontrarse sumido en el más intenso momento de su vida.

—¿Todo bien? –Cuidadoso, Bill preguntó.

Tom movió la cabeza en un mudo ‘sí’, apretando los músculos del esfínter y haciéndolo ver estrellas detrás de sus párpados. –Muévete –rogó éste con un movimiento apenas perceptible de sus caderas.

El menor de los gemelos no perdió tiempo en obedecer órdenes. Presionando los pies en el colchón, embistió primero con cuidado y luego un poco más rápido en movimientos circulares que en cuestión de minutos los tuvo sudando uno encima del otro, gimiendo ruidosamente.

—Ahhh, Tomi… —Presionó Bill en el cuerpo de su gemelo, lo más profundo posible—. Tomi, Tomi…

—Sigue, ¡ahhh!, Bill –recorrió Tom la espalda de su gemelo. Tomándolo por el trasero, lo ayudó a presionar aún más dentro de su cuerpo—. Sí, así, másss…

Centrado en lo bien que iba todo, Bill casi había olvidado lo que esperaba. Casi… Porque cuando el ruido de pasos fuera de su puerta se hizo presente, se concentró aún más en lograr que Tom se corriera.

Deslizando la mano por entre sus cuerpos, tomó el pene de su gemelo con firmeza, masturbándolo con masajes circulares, pasando el pulgar sobre la húmeda punta.

—U-Uh, Bill, espera, ahh, no –Gimió Tom contra los labios de su gemelo.

—Shhh –lo silenció éste con un beso largo, segundos después sintiendo como su gemelo se corría sobre su mano y los estómagos de ambos.

—Hazlo –susurró Tom con voz ronca—. Dentro de mí, Bill –se estremeció de nueva cuenta con las embestidas que su cuerpo recibía—. Sí…

Bill eyaculó en tres cortas pulsaciones de su cadera y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja justo a tiempo cuando la puerta se abría y revelaba a Georg iluminado de espaldas por la luz del corredor, una botella de tequila en una mano y un par de vasos adecuados para el licor.

El menor de los gemelos no lamentó ni por un segundo sus acciones.

Tom por el contrario, desconociendo el precedente, se puso rígido en el abrazo de su gemelo, que se negaba a soltarlo de su fiera protección.

Bill fue el primero en hablar. –Creo que entenderás por qué lo tuyo con Tom no puede ser, Georg.

El bajista soltó la botella de tequila que fue a dar contra el alfombrado. –Tienes que estar bromeando. N-No es lo que planeamos –se cubrió los ojos, de pronto abrumado por el espectáculo frente a sus ojos.

Tom, al ser el único que no entendía de qué diablos iba todo aquello, soltó un sonido de queja, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de Bill, rezando por un desenlace no fatalista.

—Hey, Tomi, todo está bien –le aseguró su gemelo, presintiendo las lágrimas que éste podría estar conteniendo al no saber nada de la situación y pensando lo peor—. Georg es nuestro amigo, él puede saberlo. Mantendrá nuestro secreto, ¿no es así, Georg? –Lo fulminó con la mirada, la mandíbula tensa, retándolo a contradecirlo.

Si no era por él, que fuera por Tom.

El bajista contempló incrédulo al menor de los gemelos. ¿De verdad pensaba que…? Georg experimentó un golpe de culpa al apreciar la forma desnuda de Tom, cubierta casi en su totalidad por Bill, temblando.

—Nunca diría nada. A nadie –se encontró diciendo, una opresión terrible en el pecho.

—¿Ves, Tomi? Georg no dirá nada. Nadie sabrá jamás, él guardará el secreto. Por siempre y para siempre, mein Tomi –recalcó sus dos últimas palabras, dejando todo perfectamente claro para el bajista.

Aquello fue la derrota para Georg, que cerrando detrás de sí la puerta de la habitación, enfiló por el pasillo con la bruma obnubilando cualquier pensamiento coherente.

Había perdido contra Bill y lo sabía.

 

—¿Lo hiciste tú, no es así? –Murmuró Tom, muchas horas después, tendido de costado y observando a Bill con atención. Ser gemelos tenía sus ventajas y desventajas, pero saber cuándo algo quedaba pendiente entre los dos podía ser tanto ambas como ninguna de las opciones—. El que Georg nos atrapara…

Bill se mordisqueó el labio inferior. —¿Estás molesto porque lo hice?

—No –dijo Tom—. Molesto no. ¿Halagado, quizá? –Extendió la mano por el pecho de su gemelo, delineando con atención cada línea en su piel—. Desde siempre supe que Georg… Por mí, ya sabes –se sonrojó; la sombra de las pestañas dibujándose bajo la luz de las restantes velas.

El menor de los gemelos tomó la mano de Tom entre las suyas. —¿Entonces si yo no…? ¿Le habrías dicho que sí a Georg? –Aunque la respuesta fuera una que no le gustara, quería saberlo.

—Nunca –denegó Tom, entrelazando su pierna contra la de Bill. Sus cuerpos fundiéndose el uno con el otro—. No es así como funciona el mundo, al menos el mío.

Bill no se lo pensó mucho. Apoyado sobre su codo, se inclinó sobre Tom hasta tenerlo de espaldas. –Georg no nos va a hablar por semanas…

—Valió la pena, ¿no es así? –La mueca traviesa de Tom lo dijo todo—. ¿Segundo round? –Alzó las caderas hasta hacer que rozaran contra las de Bill, demostrándole con su nueva erección que estaba listo para más.

Bill se inclinó por encima del rostro de su gemelo, depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

—Te amo –murmuró el mayor de los gemelos, cada extensión de su cuerpo vibrando con amor.

—Yo igual –susurró Bill contra sus labios húmedos—, mein Tomi…

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
